jimbaderfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Miyu (Continuum-59343921)
Miyu or Princess as she likes to be called is the Master Vampire of Tokyo. Miyu was born due to a pact between her clan and the Shinma realms, and she was groomed from birth to become their Princess. Their intention was to place her upon a throne of skulls to rule the human world from the shadows as both symbol and regent. She chose to make a different pattern of her life rather than become the pawn of a darker power, and so she rules the night as a guardian of both human and Shinma realms, arbitrating a tentative peace that occasionally gets broken, in which case she puts down the dissenters with such force as she deems needful. Appearance Miyu is an extremely attractive young looking lady, possibly younger looking than either Akane or Kurumi, dressed in a white silken outfit that is a bit of a cross between a school uniform and a priestess's Meiko outfit. Her legs are bare but for red laced ribbons that are wound about her calves and feet, the same ribbons that grace her arm and hair that makes her seem oddly festive in spite of her somewhat regal bearing. A princess she most certainly does appear to be, and yet there is something about her eyes...old and wise beyond their years...that give’s one the impression of maturity and depth more befitting of an elder. History Miyu was born a vampire...or rather she was born with the seed of vampirism within her. Her family is hereditary Shinma hybrids, and shi is the latest in a very old bloodline. Her mother was part vampire yet hid this truth from her for the first fourteen years of her childhood. One day, shortly after puberty, she began to suffer the pangs of early bloodlust, and she turned on the day when she met Larva, upon drinking his blood and binding him to her. Yet before even this happened she killed her mother...or rather, drank her to death and absorbed her vital essence. She did not do it consciously, but her mother...had plans for Miyu...ones that did not involve her living a normal existence. Miyu had a human friend who learned of her vampirism on the day when she first tasted blood, and for that her mother killed her and drained her of blood in order to preserve Miyu’s secret. She knew then that her mother was capable of anything in the name of her ambition, and that is why she chose to drain her...not consciously but rather instinctively, as an act of love and self-preservation freeing her soul from the grip of the demons who corrupted her. Overview Miyu is introduced witnessing Natsume’s quickening with Larva. She later attacked Lenore as she was leaving the Tendo house and demanded to know what she knew about the Tendo Dojo and its residents. Lenore told her that Kasumi no longer carries the taint of Dimitri and was clean of his influence. Initially believing that Lenore was somehow resisting her she let her go when Lenore explained that Kasumi was a Day Walker and that she was there on Frank’s behalf. She then asked about Natsume and surprised Lenore by already knowing that she was about to Quicken. They were interrupted by Tofu arriving to check on Natsume and asking them why they were hanging out in front of the dojo. Miyu realized that he was a Watcher almost immediately. After telling Lenore that she would rather be consulted before one of Lenore’s Tribe sets foot in her territory, Miyu informed her that she would keep watch in case someone tries to do anything to take advantage of the Tendo’s and that she would respect Frank’s claims. After Lenore left Miyu turned to Larva before she belatedly remembered the reason for the absence of her Shinma partner. She then decided to confront Kasumi though she put Nodoka to sleep first. Miyu was drawn by curiosity to know the true depths of the new Daywalker in her territory and intended to properly test her just to determine if she was worth all of this bother, especially to Dimitri. Since Lenore had already explained who Miyu was and that she couldn’t be cured she asked Miyu what being a Master Vampire meant as well as how it would affect her future. Not being able to predict the future Miyu couldn’t answer he second question but did go into further detail of what a Master was as well as the various clans. She also warned Kasumi that it might be best if she left her family. As the implications of being a vampire among normal humans meant that either she could be a danger to her family or they could consider killing her as saving her soul. Reminding her of what Nodoka did when Dimitri first turned her. Kasumi asked Miyu for advice on how she would be able to balance what she was with having a family life. Unfortunately Miyu couldn’t compare Kasumi’s choices to hers since their lives up to them were so different. She was put back when Kasumi retorted to her efforts of preparing her for the harsh future she faces by asking Miyu how she had lived up to now. Miyu answered that while she didn’t have to become a like a priest she did have to be on guard. When Kasumi refused to believe that anyone in her family would hurt her she reminded her that Natsume was a Slayer. They were interrupted by the arrival of Frank, Nabiki, Ranma and Keiko to which Miyu took her leave. Because of an inter-border rivalry caused the Kriels trying to circulate fake credit cards in Mongolia under a dummy corporation. This caused problems with the Tsiel especially when some of these fake cards wound up in other territories, which played hob with the human economies within their districts. This forced a meeting of many of the most powerful families and bloodlines in the fairly 'neutral' territory of Nerima, Japan, which was jointly claimed by the Shinma and Shi clans under the mutual clan-ties of their ruling princesses in the first place in order to prevent a full out war. However since Miyu wanted to talk to Kasumi first she delegated Yui as her lieutenant forcing her to assume leadership of the meeting. Miyu paused in the act of racing towards the building where the conference was set to take place, feeling the psychic wave of shock and horror strike her to her very marrow only instants before she heard the explosion and saw the plumb of smoke that ruptured outward from the steel and glass exterior at the side of said building. The realization the council was being attacked sent Miyu into overdrive, and with a speed that would have shocked even another vampire she closed the distance to the sight of the raging battle arriving with a suddenness that took the attackers by surprise, and many did not even know what hit them. After dispatching the various methods she attacked Sergei forcing him to defend himself against her. As a former Toshinden Sergei proved remarkably quick and agile in meeting and countering her assaults seeing this Julian warned Miyu of Sergei’s status allowing her to take new stock of her opponent. This brought Sergei’s attention back to Julian and he unleashed a hoard of Goya specially trained to deal with Miyu while he focused more on trying to kill Julian. In addition to their training which granted them a remarkable level of teamwork and camaraderie, almost unheard of traits when it came to dealing with Goya. They were also geared to specifically deal with Miyu. Each Goya was wearing a suit that protected their vital areas behind plates of interlaced ceramic tiles neatly fastened to flexible body armor that left little surface area exposed, with a lightweight compound of some unknown manufacture that allowed for quick movements. Their body armor was also laced with some sort of electronic webbing that insulated them against her soulfire attacks and other magical means of overwhelming her opponents. They had face masks that blocked out her attempts to fix them with her gaze, and their ears were muffled against her attempts to charm them with her voice, and as for presence attacks...they were singularly ineffective. In short they were immune to her special abilities while presenting few vulnerabilities to exploit against them, and they fought with silver-edged bladed weapons designed for close-quarters fighting and fought in such a coordinated way that one always covered the flanks of the other, and one always attacked when another was forced to expose their backside for even a moment. With her resources beginning to flag Miyu was relentlessly forced back into a corner. Lickily by this time the others had recovered enough to come to her rescue. They killed most of the Goya attacking her only for Miyu to stop them as they were about to surge on the last surviving one as she wanted it alive for interrogation. Unfortunately the Goya just snapped its neck to prevent that from happening. In the end Dukov, Sabastian and Yargo were killed while it would be quite sometime before the others were fully recovered. Leguire was furious over the attack as Himiko pointed out the tribes would be furious at what happened and a treaty between the clans is dead. While he didn’t blame Yui and Miyu for the attack itself they did fail to provide adequate security. That and the fact that the mercenaries had an Immortal in their ranks meant they were prepared for them. While Yui tried to calm him down explaining that everyone was attacked meaning there couldn’t be a trader in their ranks. Leguire wasn’t appeased however as who was to say if one of the other tribes didn’t betray them. He also pointed out how suspicious it was that Ling-ko never arrived. However by this time Ling-ko had arrived causing Leguire to quickly change his tune. With Ling-ko’s arrival Dimitri unleashed hid final trump card a missile however she suspected that something like this would happen and had Mei-Ling and Tsien-Ko quickly deal with it. From there they attempted to figure out what was going on while there was no doubt that Dimitri was trying to start a war between the Kriel and the Tsiel employing humans, Goya and technology didn’t suit his style. Upon the sound of police sirens Ling-ko had her escorts provide a distraction while they pull the others out of the area. She also advised them to bring Yasmina as she was only crystallized so could be rescued. Miyu asked Himiko to help her get back. Himiko childed her for waiting so long to ask for help after everything she’d been through, but Miyu replied she had to keep up appearances before Ling-ko before passing out. Mei-Ling and the others including the trio of Lenore, Chloe and Kiima, along with Blood Mother Ling-Ko, Princesses Miyu and Yui, their respective male companions and---lastly---a dusky skinned M'shulla and a somewhat red-faced Leguire arrived at the Tendo Dojo to find Julian already there along with Donovan and Frank as well as the new Slayer. Identifying Nodoka as the matriarch in charge Ling-Ko requested temporary sanctuary promising that no harm no harm would come to her or hers and that none of her companions would seek untoward advances. As Frank vouched for her Nodoka and Nabiki saw nothing wrong with letting her stay. With that settled M'shulla and Leguire brought Yasmina into the house so that they could revive her. Miyu was surprised when Nodoka recognized her and began to wonder if---perhaps---she might not have underestimated this mortal on their first encounter. With so many undead in her presence the Natsume was forced to leave prompting Kuno to ask if she needed to see Tofu again. This clued in Nabiki that that was were Kasumi must have gone. However Miyuki and Natsume decided to opt out as they had had enough excitement for one night as well as the fact that things were starting to go outside of their jurisdiction. Given how dangerous it was to be wondering around Frank told the two to wait at the dojo and he would call them a cab in the morning. Given all the vampires there this obvious made the two nervous but Julian who also decided to opt out assured them that Ling-Ko wouldn’t allow anyone to break her blood oath with Nodoka. From their Ling-Ko began to undo Yasmina’s crysalist process. As she was doing this Natsumi asked Leguire what a Blood Mother was but he just condescendingly told her to shut up and watch. Reviving Yasmina proved to be a simple task for Ling-Ko. With that finished Leguire complained about being out in the open as well as the fact that Ling-Ko declared the only food source available to be off limits. Though he hastily assured the Blood Queen that they had all had a hard night and he was hungry upon receiving a sharp look from her. By this time Happosai, Genma and Soun had returned home and Happosai immediately succumb to his usual antics. Yui was in shock over being randomly fondled by the impossibly swift moving pervert while Miyu seethed in outrage over the casual grope that she had received in passing, but it was Nagi and Larva who bristled the most with righteous indignation. The former drew his sword while the latter raised his arms as each appeared ready to avenge the dishonor paid to their respective princesses. Julian desperately asked the Saotomes and Tendo patriarch to call him off, but there was nothing they could do. Ling-Ko went supernova hellfire erupted from her body, lancing out to strike the heavens themselves and cause a clear sky to go cloudy, storm clouds congealing moments later, followed rapidly by the flash of instant lightning. Unleashing devastation Ling-Ko hit Leguire and Genma and destroyed everything around her. While checking if everyone was okay they were surprised to see that Happosai had survived. Ling-Ko apologized to Nodoka for her thoughtless actions of breaking her promise. However Nodoka assured her that she didn’t have to apologize as Happosai has that effect on people. Finding out that it was the Demon Master who assaulted them shocked everyone. Yasmina offered to remove him which Nodoka agreed to if she could as Genma and Soun had already tried. Ling-Ko apologized again and despite Nodoka’s protest insisted that she owed her blood obligation and had Julian see to it that the Tendo family was duly compensated. Natsumi and Miyuki took shelter behind the furniture until it was safe to come out. When they did Leguire used that as proof of why they call her the Blood Mother. Miyu quickly stopped him from teasing the two and comforted them with the fact that unlike the rest off them once daylight came they could be safely on their way without fear that the Goya will be hunting them. After that they began to focus on what to do about Dimitri Miyu was consulting with Larva, Yui and Nagi when upon seeing Himiko finishing her conversation with Miyuki and Natsumi she left to talk to her. Almost before Himiko drew another breath Miyu was behind. Completely ignoring the dozen different sets of eyes watching them from various points in the compound the two embraced each other. Miyu and Yui were discussing things in a light, low, level banter as between blood-kin and Sire. Miyu even teasingly asked Nagi what he was feeding her when they were attacked by BB-Hood and her mercenaries. Nagi lunged for Yui and bore her down to the ground while Larva spread his cloak wide to shelter Miyu from the glare of hot phosphorescence colliding with the invisible wards surrounding the yard. Himiko crouched low and took a defensive point at the side of her Princess while the other vampires reacted with varying expressions of collective surprise that another attack was being initiated against their persons. Nagi charged forward with sword in hand only to go down as a dozen armed men began firing from various points in the yard, the bullets causing him acute pain though they proved to be only steel jacketed, not silver. Seeing him brought to his knees caused Yui to cry out. Unfortunately this distraction allowed BB-Hood to shoot her in the back luckily missing her heart by a matter of mere centimeters. Seeing this Miyu attempted to attack the mercenary only to be stopped by Lilith Larva looked up in dismay, staggering under the weight of the considerable firepower that he had been steadily absorbing. After Ling-Ko was captured BB ordered Miyu, Nagi, Yui, Larva and the other remaining vampires, including a netted Yasmina, who had all been herded together into the center of the yard and were being held there at gun point to be killed. While Miyu could still fight she wouldn’t be able to finish off the mercenaries before they finished off the others, and so she found herself held to the spot with a brief hesitation brought on by indecision. She was rescued Miyu by Nodoka who held her sword against the BB-Hood’s neck ordering the rest to lower their weapons. Unfortunately since Jeddah had hired them they ignored this warning and began to open fire. Luckily Julian there and decapitated both before they could pull the trigger. However this distracted Nodoka allowing BB-Hood to escape and open fire at her. Genma disappeared just as swiftly as he had appeared leaving BB demanding to know where they went. By this point Julian had begun exchanging blows with Lilith. BB was about to join in when she was knocked out by Lenore. She Chloe and Kiima then proceeded to deal with the rest. Lenore dusted her hands then turned to regard Miyu as she patted herself on the back. Miyu was about to congradulate the Loire Vampire only to be too late to warn her when Pyron arrived an attack her. That was the moment when Nabiki and her Posse arrived, accompanied by Talbain and the others, who took the battlefield in at a glance before all attention turned towards the flaming giant at the far end of the yard. However Pyron not wanting to continue fighting merely teleported everyone away. As Donovan and Frank worried over the fact that Dimtiri and Pyron were working together Miyu revealed that they were working for Jeddah. M'shulla took the worst of the initial battle and was being attended to by Donovan and Frank. The bullets that struck him fragmented and spread throughout his body working like a poison affecting his system and preventing him from healing himself back. Frank attempted to operate on him to pull the fragments out but M’shula who new death was immanent refused as he was prepared to meet his end. Especially since he lived long enough to witness the birth of a new Queen. His final words before his death was to tell his tribe that it was his time, save Ling-Ko, and for Yasmina to take care of herself. With those words he slumped and became immobile...and before their very eyes he began to dissolve into mist, and then he faded away altogether. As Yasmina threw back her head and screamed out M'shulla’s name even Leguire bowed his head as Donovan made a formal gesture for the departed. He, Frank and Jeddah contemplated the fact that was both alive and pulling the strings. Kurumi suggested that they just go after the attackers, but Mousse quickly calmed her down noting that they couldn’t be sure that the info given to them by Raptor was reliable. Kuno quickly agreed. Though as Frank pointed out even if the info Raptor gave they didn’t have enough to rush into things without getting the full score. John agreed worried about what would cause so many enemies to work together. Leguire surprised everyone by agreeing as well pointing out that the last thing any vampire would want is the death of the human race his primary food source. Keiko took it in stride as she was more worried about Nabiki who Frank was eventually able to convince to meditate so she didn’t rush off by herself to save Ranma. By this time Yasmina’s grief turned to anger forcing Frank to sooth her so she didn’t do something stupid. Seeing Leguire smirk Yasmina turned her wrath his way and demanded to know what he found so amusing. He just commented on her youth stressing that only by careful planning can you overmaster your enemies. Nagi was discussed as it sounded like Leguire admired Dimitri. While he didn’t admire him he did appreciate the intricacies of his schemes. Miyu and Larva promptly told him to be quite as there are few here who appreciated such schemes the way he did. At that moment Yui and Himiko sensed just how horrible Jeddah’s plan actually was. This prompted Raptor to taunt them stating that they would all be dead soon. Seeing as he just revealed that he did have more knowledge of what was going on Frank, John, and Donovan threatened get that info out of him. However Raptor wouldn’t budge. It wasn’t until Lenore tortured him by breaking his hit tapes in front of him that he talked. Revealing that Jeddah and Dimitri were attempting to resurrect someone that’s Dimitri absolute dominion over all the vampires. With the clue that it was someone he hates most in all the demon worlds John was able to figure out that Dimitri and Donovan’s father Mor'ghul Devilspawn. While everyone tried to figure out why Dimitri would do such a thing Anita suggested that it was because he wanted revenge which he could only achieve by bringing his father to Earth. Donovan realized that Anita was right but Dimitri didn’t want to kill his father but steal his powers. This confused Keiko who thought that Vampires already had the powers of a Rakshasa. Leguire explained that while their powers resemble that of the Rakshasa their nature is as far removed from them as apes are from humans...and the power is attenuated by being spread out across the entire breadth of the Vampire Nation. Lenore and Yasmina went on to explain that by absorbing a God-level Rakshasa Lord Dimitri would gain the power to command even Blood Queens and Masters. Kasumi surprised everyone by asking what they could do to prevent it from happening. She explained that it was as much her problem, so it stands to reason that she should use her new abilities to help prevent Dimitri and his allies from doing great evil. However Natsume was quick to point out that Kasumi wasn’t a warrior. Kasumi wouldn’t relent as she felt responsible. When Miyu asked how it possibly could be her fault. Kasumi answered that it concerns her family so obviously it concerns her as well. Donovan agreed as since Kasumi was a queen her abilities could be used to counter or even cancel out Dimitri's own dark power. This reminded Lenore, Kiima and Chloe about the connection between the two. Larva was also reminded how Maximoff was becoming agitated and uneasy during their brief conversation and realized that it was because of this. By this point Nabiki had calmed down and asked how she could kill Dimitri. Julian began to explain the various ways to kill a Jezril vampire. Frank went into further detail when Kuno asked why wood was so effective. Kurumi was the first to ask about holy symbols but was shot down by Donovan who explained that the it was only the belief in the symbols that held power not the symbols themselves. Hearing this Mousse asked him to look over the various religious items he had. Yasmina asked where he was pulling all those items from but Keiko just told her not to ask. When Nabiki asked if regular martial arts was sufficient Frank replied negatively as a vampire could regenerate fast enough to negate the damage. However Happosai quickly disagreed. As Yasmina reflexively hugged herself to protect her breasts from exploitation he also called Nabiki out on the fact that she was so focused on saving Ranma that she forgot about the fact that Dimitri most likely will have absorbed the Kamasenken from him. Miyu quickly asked what the Kamasenken was and upon Kuno’s explanation Larva blurted out his wonderment that such a method existed earning him weird looks from Miyu, Nagi, Himiko and Yui. Keiko wasn’t worried however and much to Nabiki’s embarrassment she revealed that Nabiki had developed a variation of the Kamasenken as she was the primary beneficiary of the attack. Unfortunately she couldn’t bestow upon the rest a fighting chance when they go up against the legions of Dimitri. So Donovan revealed his plan to have Kasumi, Nabiki and Natsume share blood allowing Kasumi to gain Nabiki’s knowledge of martial arts and Natsume to awaken her potential as a Slayer. Before she agreed Nabiki asked Donovan if he was suggesting this from his professional view as a priest and exorcist...or as a man who wants revenge upon the demon who gave him birth. When Donovan's mouth quirked in what might almost have been a smile on another man's freaking both Frank and Talbain out and replied was there really that much of a difference Nabiki agreed. However before they could the Enforcer’s arrived. Frank asked who called them and was surprised that D was there as well and revealed that they were called by Ling-Ko. Julian informed them about the attack, Ling-Ko’s kidnapping, as well as the fact that it was Jeddah who was running things. Upon hearing that he was trying to resurrect Mor'ghul the Enforcers attempted to take charge of things. When Nabiki and the others started to protest they threatened to put them into protective custody. Natsume and Kuno were about to attempt to fight them only to be stopped by Lenore. They finally revealed themselves as Arkadians when Miyu asked how they expected to take on Dimitri by themselves. Another fight almost ensued when they addressed their wish to take Kasumi the new queen. At this point D finally put a stop to everything. Telling them to ease up and hear what Kasumi had to say and much to everyone’s surprise they did just that. This allowed Donovan to explain the details of his plan and the effects that he was hoping to create. Even the brawny Enforcers registered alarm when they heard this, but D only stared from beneath the lip of his broad-brimmed hat. Intrigued that Donovan himself would make such a suggestion D allowed them to go through with it. After Nabiki and Kasumi shared blood while everyone was getting over watching such an intimate moment Nabiki called her sister out for biting her bosom. This caused Himiko to chime in saying that the breast is the place where she liked it best herself, especially when Miyu-chan is the one doing the biting. Natsume finally removed her hand from Kuno’s eye in order drink Kasumi’s blood only to be stopped by D as Kasumi still needed time to let the borrowed memories settle in before she could shares her blood with her. When Kasumi was ready D gave her his knife so that she could cut her palm and allow Natsume to drink her blood. Natsume was still reluctant until Happosai reminded her that Anything goes wasn't just a slogan he cooked up. Drinking the blood caused Natsume to enter into a trance-like state this infuriated Kurumi and before anyone could stop her licked Kasumi’s palm as well. D and Donovan explained to a distraught Mouuse that Kurumi had elected to become Natsume’s protector and entered into the dreamstate with her. Soun suddenly appeared at their gathering, along with Genma and Nodoka asking what happened to his daughters. Leguire was about to tell them to mind their own business only to be shut up by Yasmina driving her elbow into his stomach. When they noticed that Nodoka bore Ling-Ko’s mark making her and her family a part of the Tsiel tribe the Enforcers left to inform the council. Moments after they left Morgan appeared wishing to form an alliance as she realized that the Kamasenken had made him to powerful which would only become worse if he absorbs his father’s power. Everyone agreed that they couldn’t allow that to happen but before they could leave Donovan revealed the final step of his plan giving Kasumi a Bloodstone. Morgan tried to warn them about how dangerous that was but before she could Kasumi grabbed the stone and all at once light exploded in the palms of Kasumi's hands, and as she and the others gasped and looked on in amazement the thing came to life and expanded, and all at once its radiance burst forth and bathed the entire Tendo yard in the pink-hued glow of an exploding star as Kasumi rose up into the air, suddenly transfixed in the light of a holy radiance that transported her beyond all time and spatial conception... When Kasumi returned to the mortal plane of existence the awed expressions of both her family and the Darkstalkers greeted her. Kasumi gently touched bare feet upon the ground once again and felt the folding of wings behind her back as her dress altered abruptly and strange markings briefly appeared upon her face, to fade away moments later, leaving her much the same in appearance as before...yet somehow radiating an inner light that was breathtaking. Nabiki was the first to break the silence bringing everyone out of their stupor. Though Larva was the first to remember Morgan’s warning and asked her why she thought it was a bad idea to give it to a Queen. Morgan explained that according to legends...if you do so, then a Queen can be transformed into a goddess. Only Donovan seemed unaffected by the transformation, and when he asked if Kasumi was ready to rescue Ranma and stop Dimitri Kasumi’s affirmative reply had a musical quality to it as the slight movement of her head caused the unusual set of earrings that she was wearing to reflect the light...revealing the fact that one of them was quite obviously a miniaturized Bloodstone. The rest of the Posse and the Nightbreed floated in the air above Nabiki, Frank, Keiko and Morgan leading the pack was Kasumi glanced back down her sister feeling a certain thrill about going to the rescue of her little brother at Nabiki's side, no longer a burden or a useless appendage to a fight but an actual player in the Posse. The rest of her family and friends were still getting used to the idea that they were floating in air without any visible means of support, held aloft by the power of Kasumi as she telekinetically transported these fighters from her home to the place of battle. Natsume, Kurumi, Tatewaki, Mousse, Nodoka, Happosai, Soun and Genma were all doing their level best to cope with being several hundred meters in the air and drifting as leisurely as sakura blossoms on a warm summer breeze. Natsumi and Miyuki were doing their best not to lose their lunch while Himiko, Nagi, Miyu and Yui seemed to be taking it all in stride, while Julian cling to the arms of Yamina and Leguire flew on his own vampiric power, and the mysterious D kept pace with Talbain by leaping from roof to roof much nearer to ground level. Julian and Larva who was also floating under his own auspices were the first to notice Pyron. Kasumi guided her group to a relatively clear area and was about to set everyone down when they were attacked by Jeddah’s mercenaries She cried out upon seeing the shoulder-fired rocket heading unerringly towards the speeding motorcycle commanded by Frank and at such a speed that it made avoidance all but impossible. Luckily Frank saw the puff of smoke long before the rocket sped towards his position allowing his cycle to intercept them. Though she cried out once again when they were once again assaulted by bullets. Kasumi turned a hard look towards the shooters and all at once the bullets began to bounce off an invisible shielding that extended to cover the rest of her party. Once their own feet had touched the ground Miyu and her companions went to work, going from passive defense to offence, Larva being the quickest to take advantage of his peculiar nature, swarming over several gunmen and rendering them incapacitated, even as Miyu and Nagi followed suit with their own means, and Yui hung back to cover them while Himiko laid down cover fire with a pair of handguns that she produced from within her jacket. When Leguire exclaimed that his frustration on how hard the Zuvembe were to kill Yasmina deduced that sense they were soulless animations kept in a quasi-state of unlife by artificial means they had to attack artificial half that kept their bodies in motion. With this knowledge Nagi stopped seeking for vulnerable flesh to stab and instead turned his blade towards the mechanical joints and tubes that were projecting from the otherwise heavily armored creatures. Miyu and Larva were faring much better against their prey, the Princess being too quick and powerful for the cyborgs to lock onto, and when she struck it was always in a vulnerable place, while her Shinma partner could appear and disappear at will, to overwhelm a cyborg and envelop it in his cloak of darkness. Yui followed up by making sure that the cyborgs Miyu took down remained permanently out of the battle, disconnecting loose wires and tubes while making prayerful gestures over their motionless bodies as though wishing the souls of the departed a safe journey to the next world. Himiko had taken injury during the fight and had found shelter behind a tomb where she could heal back from her injury. She was therefore free to witness as Kasumi healed Kuno from the gunshot wound he received. When Dimitri Jeddah and Pyron left for the Interim realm to complete the spell everyone was ready to rush in but were stopped by Frank who felt it was best to take the strongest among them who were still able to fight, and the rest wait there for them to return. So that if they didn’t manage to stop the spell from being cast, they’ll have a backup plan to prevent a Rakshasa invasion. It was decided that Ranma and Nabiki would lead the way along with Frank, Keiko, Natsume, Kurumi, Talbain, Kasumi and Happosai, while Yasmina and the others remained behind. Tsien-Ko tried to demand that she Mei-Ling and Ling-Ko go as well but Ling-Ko quickly declined as she was in no condition to fight and they would be needed incase the others fail. She then led them away so that they could help her overcome the effects of the Kamasenken. With the Darkpack defeated and more to do then rest the group were surprised when Raptor suddenly showed up. However upon seeing all of his allies all defeated he Raptor decided to cut his losses and transported the surviving Dark Pack of Darkwulf, Gunther and the B-Girls to the Interim Realm. Unfortunately before they could follow him the police finally arrived. Miyu was worried that the attack hadn’t ended for all they knew the Rakshasa could be building up their strength and preparing another wave of invaders, this time much larger than the last two. Ling-Ko conceded the possibility but since she didn’t sense any impending danger she realized that it must they must have been stopped at their source by their missing allies. Tsien-Ko however Mei-Ling weren’t so sure that they could fend off the main strength of a Rakshasa invasion. Nodokaa just beamed with pride as she knew her son and his wife would do what was necessary. Ling-Ko apologized for doubting her. Still beaming with pride she told them about his four wives and his many other elemental aspects. Tsien-Ko and Mei-Ling who knew about the Elementals wondered what Ranma had to keep four wives and a couple of elemental servants happy. Their conversation attracted the attention of Eve. After they exited the dimensional gate and greeted their friends and family Morgan suddenly grabbed Lilith and began draining her. D demanded to know what she was doing as he started to reach for his own long blade. Only to be told to back off as this was between her and her clone. John explained to the others how Beliol created Lilith to bleed away a portion of Morgan’s power only for her to gain independent life and intelligence after a number of years away from Morgan. Realizing that Morgan was attempting absorb Lilith to combine both aspects of her power D called her out for being such an idiot. Kasumi was able to feel it as well Lilith was different enough from Morgan for them to be two forms of the same person. Lilith was in fact Morgan’s daughter and telling Morgan that she was a clone Beliol way of controlling his daughter by setting her against her own child to insure her compliance. This revelation caused Morgan to suddenly let go of Lilith, who collapsed to the ground and remained as still as a stringless puppet. Fortunately while her life force was weak Lilith was still alive. Dimitri then took that opportunity to grab Genma figuring that as the master of both Ranma and Nabiki absorbing his knowledge would make him even stronger. Unfortunately for Dimitri he also ended up absorbing Genma’s curse making him relatively easy to deal with. By this point the Enforcer’s returned to take Dimitri into custody. Upon finding him in panda form beat up they began laughing freaking everyone out. Having allowed this to go on for most of a minute D finally asked the two what they wanted. Abruptly the two Enforcers ceased their awful laughter, but still dark amusement crinkled about their eyes and lips as Mathais apologized it was just difficult to imagine a more deserving fiend to have such a fate befall him. Since Morgan was Queen of Makai and thus technically, outside of their jurisdiction the two brawny Enforcers lifted up into the air hauling their captive with them in passing and were soon beyond view. By this point Eve made her presence known just as Vlad arrived. Vlad gave a token bow towards Ling-Ko, who regarded him with a full bow of her own, even as Tsien-Ko and Mei-Ling fell to one knee and bowed their heads, as did Leguire, Yasmina, Lenore, Chloe and Talbain. The bearded man gave each of them in turn a sober scrutiny before his eyes fell upon one of those who did not bow to him, who merely looked his way with a curious expression. After exchanging greetings with everyone Vlad quickly and severely dealt with the rest of the Dark Pack. Since Morgan was Queen of Makai and thus technically, outside of his domain he focused on those more fit for his judgment beginning with the, Lord of the Zombies and former Minion to Lord Ozumo. Before the astonished eyes of Darkwulf Drakul banished his Immortal essence to another plane more suited to his nature. Allowing him to work off the bad karma of his many sins and find the path of redemption by his own means. Unfortunately as a renegade who betrayed his own pack, a kinslayer and oath breaker Vlad was not so lenient with Darkwulf. all at once the ground beneath his clawed feet dissolved, and all at once tentacled arms rose up to wrap themselves around his limbs and torso, drawing him down into the pit as it swallowed him whole mere seconds later, the plaintive wine of his howl lingering on seconds beyond his physical passing. Drakul then gave a nod towards Leguire, Yasmina and Lenore, then turned to give his full attention towards Miyu and her clan mates. He apologized for having this transpire while within the domain of Tribes Shi and Shinma. Greatful to see Dimitri dealt with by Vlad’s hand of justice Miyu accepted his apology. Kasumi finally asked if they could go home. Since the trouble of the night was over they agreed. However Lenore was quick to point out that as a novice Queen life will be completely different for Kasumi. Not to mention that they still needed to make peace between the various tribes. Leguire and Link-Ko weren’t really worried about this however as they had the backing of the King of tribe Jezebel, and even the ruling Council must heed his word on such important matters. By this point Donovan spoke up as they still hadn’t realized that Kasumi wasn’t a Queen of the Vampires but a Goddess. This revelation was even more surprising but it was ultimately Kasumi’s destiny. Everyone was about to head home when Kurumi realized that she hadn’t seen Happosai in a while. This revelation caused Frank to panic as he must have followed Dracula and Eve. All at once a loud feminine cry was heard, followed in short order by a very loud smacking noise, and tracing this the sound of a voice screaming as it reached escape velocity soaring high into the heavens. Category:Continuum-59343921